lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marceline the Vampire Queen
Marceline is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in 71285 Fun Pack for the Adventure Time Franchise. Background Marceline's earliest depicted childhood memory is of her living in a trailer with her human mother, who recounts to her the story of how she met her father. One of Marceline's memories shows her as a young girl playing near the burning ruins of a city, presumably during the Mushroom War. Later on, a flashback shows a young Marceline being given a doll, which she eventually named Hambo, by Simon Petrikov—who would later become the Ice King—to comfort her during the war. The two traveled together through the ruins of destroyed cities for some time, she is apparently 7 years old, as stated by Simon. This companionship lasted until Simon, in the final stages of his permanent descent into madness, eventually left Marceline for her own safety, promising to send somebody to guard her. After his departure, Simon presumably somehow managed to reunite Marceline with Hunson. As a teenager, Marceline's relationship with her father was damaged when he ate her fries in the ruins of a diner. She later sang about this event in her "Fry Song". Marceline is shown to have spent some time after this event wandering with her pet dog Schwabl, staking vampires to protect humans and fill the void left by Simon's departure. She befriends a tribe of humans and, in an attempt to protect them, gets bitten by the Vampire King, just as he is staked by her, turning her into the Vampire Queen. Following these events, the first depicted memory of her life as a vampire is when she moved into the Tree Fort (that would later become Finn and Jake's home) with her boyfriend Ash, whom she would later dump for selling Hambo, her most prized possession, to Maja the Sky Witch. Marceline states that she has been all over the Land of Ooo, claiming to have ridden a Giant Goldfish and traveled to the Fire Kingdom. However, according to Natasha Allegri, she was actually lying and trying to show off. She has also apparently had several places of residence throughout her life, which may have been obtained in her attempts to get away from the Ice King, before eventually settling down in her current home. Her powers as a half-demon are limited to the ability to suck souls. She took advantage of this ability to obtain other powers from the souls of staked vampires. However, her half-demon origins may nonetheless entitle her to some longevity, as supported by the fact that her alternate Farmworld version never turned into a vampire because she stayed with Simon's corpse, still lived to be over a thousand years old, albeit in an aged state. Her father did not visibly age like she did, likely due to being a full demon. World [[Adventure Time|'Adventure Time':]] Land of Ooo (Underworld) Abilities * Sonar Smash (Axe Guitar) * Flight (Changes into Flying Bat) * Bolt Deflector * Telekinesis * Teleport * Vent Access * Digging * Tracking * Stealth * Acrobatics * Red Demon Brick Smash * Heart Regeneration * Mind Control * Mini Access * Laser Deflection * Vine Cut * Slurp Access Quests * Hambo Hunt Trivia * In the TV series, Marceline is voiced by Olivia Olson. She will return to voice Marceline in this game. * She was confirmed to be a playable character by Arthur Parsons in an interview on Gamespot on 6/16/16 during E3 2016. * She is exclusive to Toys R Us in the United States and to Argos in the United Kingdom until February 10th 2017, the first one in Year 2. * The minifigure is based on her first season appearance, since in future seasons, she would have a different hair style. * Her toy tag is based on her axe guitar, which she frequently uses it as an instrument and sometimes as an axe. * She is the only Year 2 character so far to appear as an NPC and a playable character. (Not counting in-game playable characters) * She was the host for the third ''Meet That Hero ''trailer, introducing and interacting with Gizmo and Stripe. ** Marceline is also the second Adventure Time character to be the host of a Meet That Hero trailer. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time with Finn and Jake Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Index Category:2017 Category:Physical Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Toys-R-Us Exclusive Characters Category:Flight Ability Category:Sonar Smash Ability Category:Bolt Deflector Ability Category:Telekinesis Ability Category:Teleport Ability Category:Keys Category:Wave 7.5 Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Wave 7 Category:Vent Access Ability Category:Acrobatics Ability Category:Red Demon Brick Smash Ability Category:Tracking Ability Category:Mind Control Ability Category:Mini Access Ability